ROAD TO SURVIVAL (The Walking Dead)
by Markovich
Summary: Emmy et Victoria, deux jumelles de vingt ans se retrouvent confrontées à l'atrocité du monde. En effet, après qu'une épidémie inconnue ramenant les morts à la vie, ai dévastée la plupart de la population terrestre, nos deux héroïnes se retrouvent livrées à elles mêmes et vont devoir survivre dans ce nouveau monde hostile.
1. Prologue

**ÉTAT DE L'ILLINOIS, ÉTATS-UNIS, 1 JOUR APRÈS L'INFECTION.**

Deux femmes couraient à toute allure vers le lointain espérant trouver refuge afin d'échapper aux rôdeurs affamés. Armées de leurs pelles elles étaient à bout de souffle et sentaient l'odeur fétide des morts vivants se rapprocher dangereusement. Armées de leurs pelles elles étaient à bout de souffle et sentaient l'odeur fétide des morts vivants se rapprocher dangereusement.

"_Victoria bouge ton cul ils arrivent et fait gaffe aux bouteilles !

_ Bah ta qu'à courir moins vite !

_ Et risquer de mourir sobre Hors de question ! »

Victoria leva les yeux aux ciels et les deux sœurs reprirent leur course à travers les arbres. Mais Emmy trébucha sur une racine mal intentionnée et se tordu le pied, l'empêchant ainsi de reprendre sa fuite.

"_PUTAIN !

_EMMY ! Victoria accourut pour aider sa sœur a se relever lançant des regards inquiet vers les rôdeurs

_C'est rien aide moi à me relever on va grimper !

_ toi tu vas grimper avec ta cheville en miettes ?! Les rôdeurs se rapprochant de plus en plus le grognement se faisant de plus en plus inquiétant

_Mais oui Vic ! Tu préfères mourir ici ! Je vais commencer l'escalade tu me poussera pour l'ascension. Regarde dans le sac y a une corde ça pourrait servir !"

Victoria s'exécuta cherchant la corde pendant que sa sœur tentait d'escalader le chêne.

Finalement elles atteignirent la première branche laissant les morts au pied de l'arbre, démunis de toute intelligence, qui puisse leur permettre de grimper à l'arbre. La nuit tomba peu à peu et la forêt se retrouva plongé dans la pénombre. Victoria et Emmy attachèrent la corde autours d'elles et s'apprêtèrent à passer leur première nuit dehors.

"_ Humph enfin posé. Regarde moi ces idiots la qui espèrent pouvoir nous becter à la première occasion. Par contre je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment redescendre et mon pied me fait un mal de chien !

_ ne me dis pas que tu n'as pris que des foutues bouteilles d'alcool ?! S'exclama soudain Victoria à la fois inquiète et exaspérée.

_Vic ... je ... euh comment dire ... Tu vois j'étais. .. enfin j'étais à moitié enfin tu sais quoi donc j'avais beau savoir que ce jour viendrai j'ai pas vraiment …

_ T'ES SÉRIEUSE LA ?! t'as passée la nuit en dégrisement et tu recommence ?! Si t'avais pas été bourrée peut être que pas tout "ça" se serais passer comme ça

_ Chut moins fort ! Tu les excitent ! Calme toi c'est pas faute déjà si tout "Ça" comme tu dis arrive c'était écrit ! Puis merde c'est ton connard de mec la qui m'a arrêté alors que j'étais tranquillement en train de prévenir la population. Bordel de merde y a pas un couteau ? Ampute moi le pied bordel je souffre ! Cette racine de merde demain je l'arrache !

_ C'EST POUR TON BIEN QU'IL T'ENFERMAIS LA ! Sanglota Victoria. Tu leurs fessait peur.. et non. Tu n'es pas mordue, hors de question de t'amputer!

_ Vic... je ... pardon ma Vic. Elle s'approcha et la pris dans ses bras. Essai de dormir un peu, je te promet Vic que ont s'en sortira ont les buttera tous si il le faut ! Mais toi et moi ont vivra !"

La nuit fut courte pour les jumelles entre la peur de tomber au milieu de la horde et les grognement incessant, le sommeil eu de mal à venir et pourtant il fallait quelles se sortent de la.

Victoria fut la première éveillée elle réveilla sa sœur qui grimacer à chaque mouvement qu'effectuer sa cheville. Elles trouvèrent plus judicieux de se déplacer d'arbres en arbres étant donné qu'une branche était proche de l'arbre sur lequel elles étaient. Armées de leur sac à dos et de leurs pelles elles réussir à semer les rôdeurs

"_Dammit. .. enfin séparés de Ces fils de putes ! Renifla Vic.

_Ils ... sont ... trop ... cons ... articula Emmy essoufflée après cette randonnée vertigineuse.

_oui ! Allez.. il faut trouver de quoi s'abriter.. et de quoi te soigner..

_ OK... mais avant donne moi à boire je vais pas tenir plus longtemps ! Vic sortit une bouteille d'eau de son sac et la donna à sa sœur

_tiens.

_... Tu te fous de ma gueule la ?.. Dit Emmy en arquant ses sourcils ... Tu veux ma mort ? Donne moi le sac avec les bouteilles de whisky et discute pas je réfléchis mieux une fois que j'ai bu.

_non. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses bouffer parce que tu es trop bourré. Je ne veux pas te perdre toi non plus...

_Vic tu me perdras pas je suis comme le Titanic je suis insubmersible ! Fais moi confiance.

Vic lâcha un maigre sourire

_ il a coulé. Tu va couler et te noyer dans l'alcool.

_Arrête avec ça ! C'est ce que les médias veulent te faire croire ! Donc stop avec cette aberration ! Le Titanic est toujours à flot et juste coincé en plein océan ! ALORS MAINTENANT TU ME FILES CE PUTAIN DE SAC !" Hurla Emmy en arrachant le sac rempli de bouteille que sa sœur portait.

Après avoir bu une bonne gorgée de Whisky, Emmy avança l'idée de rejoindre l'autoroute afin de voler une voiture ou de rejoindre d'autre gens pour pouvoir se sortir de ce merdier.


	2. Chapitre 1

Un an après le début de l'invasion des morts vivants Victoria et Emmy tentaient toujours de survivre au milieu de ce décors apocalyptique cherchant constamment de quoi se nourrir et se soigner tout en passant de groupe en groupe ou elles ne trouvaient jamais leurs places.

Finalement elles avaient continué leur ascension vers le nord mais n'avait trouvé aucun secours elles avaient alors décidés de repartir vers le sud afin d'échapper à une mort certaine dans un hiver glacial.

Elles étaient de nouveau dans le sud, le climat était plus doux, plus agréable. Les deux femmes c'était constituée une petite cargaison d'armes et de bouteilles elles avaient également perquisitionnée une voiture et roulaient sur une départemental en quête d'un endroit où dormir. Mais soudainement un des pneus explosa et Victoria perdit le contrôle du véhicule. Les jeunes femmes durent abandonner le véhicule et continuer à pied, sauf qu'elles furent surprises par une horde de rôdeur beaucoup plus nombreux que d'ordinaire à croire que le sud avait beaucoup plus d'infecter !

Elles se mirent à courir temps bien que mal avec leurs sacs et leurs armes quelles portaient à bout de bras. Après une course effrénée dans la forêt elles rejoignirent un petit chemin menant tout droit à une ... prison.

"_Vic ! REGARDE ! S'exclama Emmy tout en remontant son sac de bouteilles sur l'épaule et rattrapant sa pelle qui allait lui échapper des mains _aller viens on y va !

Les jeunes femmes n'avaient pas vu les hommes montant la garde dans les miradors. Elles s'avancèrent mais Emmy sursauta, une balle l'avais frôlé et elle releva le regard sur les grandes tours foudroyant le tireur du regard.

_ Cours Vic y a des vivants la dedans ! Emmy se mit à courir plus vite afin d'atteindre la grille d'entrée Victoria sur ses talons. Elles arrivèrent Aux grilles et se mirent à hurler afin de se faire entendre.

_HEEEEEYYYY TIREZ PAS ! AIDEZ NOUS SVP

_ON EST HUMAINE BORDEL ! ALORS OUVREZ ! Elles entendirent des bruits lointains comme si une énorme porte se fermait et quelques minutes après elles virent arriver plusieurs Hommes et une femme.

_Baissez vos armes ! Montrez vos mains ! Ordonna un des hommes tout en pointant son flingue sur elles.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'exécutèrent en regardant l'homme. Grand avec des yeux bleus et une barbe. Il était accompagné d'un asiatique, d'un homme qui avais l'air assez sauvage et d'une femme avec un katana. L'homme s'avança, les fouillas et les regarda à nouveau de son regard perçant

_combien de rôdeurs avez vous tué ? Les deux jumelles se regardèrent ne comprenant pas la question

_q..quoi ? Questionna Victoria

_Répondez à la question !

_T'énerve pas ... on en a tué trop pour continuer à compter je vois même pas pourquoi tu poses la question... répondit Emmy tout en continuant de le fusiller du regard ne s'étant pas remise qu'il lui tire dessus, les fouillent et leurs confisquent leurs sacs et leurs armes.

_Combien d'humains avez vous tué ? Vic se mis à frissonner.

3 personnes. 3 personnes à qui elle tenait vraiment. Elle baissa la tête doucement et mordis ses lèvres

_3...C'est ma sœur qui les a tués...

_pourquoi ?

_Ils étaient infectés... Ça te va comme réponse ou tu veux aussi savoir qui c'était et quelles étaient nos relations avec ?! S'énerve Emmy qui commençait à se rapprocher de l'homme ignorant les armes pointaient sur elle.

_Recule.

_Sinon quoi tu vas m'exploser la cervelle comme si j'étais une de ces infectés ?!

_Emmy. .. calme toi s'il te plaît... Vic attrapa le bras de sa sœur et regarda les hommes

_s'il vous plaît ça fais des mois qu'ont est dehors avec les infectés... on ne survivra plus longtemps si on reste dehors.

_ On désire juste se poser ça fait plusieurs jours qu'ont roulent notre bagnole et tomber en panne ont s'est fait surprendre par ces Fils de putes alors si tu pouvais avoir l'amabilité de nous héberger juste une nuit ont te seraient reconnaissantes." L'homme regarda les deux femmes puis se tourna vers ses compagnons pour avoir leur avis.

Fallait-il garder ses femmes ou les foutre à la porte ? Ils se réunirent pour discuter

"_Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Demanda Rick

_Écoute Rick ont à besoin d'armes elles en possèdent autant les garder quelques temps histoire de voir se dont elles sont capables. Répondit Glenn

_Le coréen marque un point.

_Michonne ? Rick se tourna vers la femme qui était resté silencieuse jusque là

_je suis contre.

_pourquoi ça ? S'étonna Glenn

_on ne les connaient pas ! Et si c'était un piège en plus l'une d'elle n'a pas l'air de savoir se qu'est la politesse quant à l'autre elle a l'air complètement perdu.

_Pourtant elles ont pu survivre jusqu'à maintenant c'est qu'elles savent se débrouiller ! Laissons les faire leurs preuves ! Rick ! "

L'ex shérif eu besoin d'un long moment de réflexion avant de décider de se qu'il allait faire des deux survivantes. Il se retourna vers elle et posa une main sur sa hanche, il passa l'autre sur son visage.

"_très bien. Vous restez une nuit. Demain vous dégagez

_Merci. Déclara sèchement Emmy, Vic passa devant elle pour se placer devant Rick avant que sa sœur ne rajoute un mot de plus.

_Elle veut dire que nous sommes très reconnaissante. Victoria lui souris

_Humph. Rick se détourna et fit signe aux autres de le suivre. Emmy essaya de récupérer ses sacs mais l'homme à l'arbalète l'en empêcha.

_je peux porter mes sacs seule. Lui dit-elle avec dédain.

_Peut-être bien, mais on prend aucun risque. Maintenant avance. Emmy s'exécuta et rattrapa sa sœur qui était en grande discution avec l'asiatique.

_Et sinon d'où venez vous ? Demanda t-il à la jeune femme.

_Cleaveland... on est descendue dans le sud en espérant aller sur la mer pour essayait d'échapper à tout ça. .. Vic laissa sa sœur attraper son bras et regarda Glenn

_ erm et vous ..?

_Atlanta Ils entrèrent dans la prison et Rick fis assoir les jumelles sur les bancs de la cantine

_Bon maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses.

_pourquoi jusqu'à maintenant c'était de la rigolade ?

_EMMY ! Cesse de le provoquer. Cette dernière leva les yeux aux ciels avant de reporter son attention sur Rick

_ont réquisitionnent la moitié vos armes ainsi que les munitions et la bouffe.

_Tu te fous de nous ?! Emmy se leva de sa chaise. Pourquoi ont devraient vous donner quoique se soit alors que demain tu nous met dehors ?!

_Assis toi ! Rick se rapprocha d'elle l'air menaçant.

_C'est d'accord. Déclara Victoria, Emmy se tourna alors vers elle les yeux écarquillés

_tes sérieuses la t'approuve se que cet idiot vient de déclarer !

_Emmy faut coopérer, je suis épuisée et toi aussi ont à besoin d'un lieu sur ou dormir et où on pourra trouver de la nourriture alors je t'en prie montre un peu de bonne volonté.

Emmy leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel. Mais au fond d'elle elle savais que sa sœur avais raison. Elle se tut donc et laissa Rick poser d'autres questions du type "vous venez d'où" ect. Pendant ce temps Daryl fouillait les sacs et avais l'air un peu désespéré de voir qu'il n'y avait que de l'alcool dans la plupart des sacs. Rick alla jetait un coup d'œil aux trouvailles de Daryl.

_Vous êtes alcooliques ?! Dit-il en levant une bouteille vers les jeunes filles.

_C'est à moi, repose la où tu l'as trouvé. Emmy avait l'air au bord de la crise de nerfs.

_On peut pas se permettre d'avoir une cinglée complètement bourrée du matin au soir ! Il y a des enfants ici !

_Des enfants...? Comment est ce possible ? Combien êtes vous ici ? Demanda Victoria

_Une bonne dizaine. Annonça Glenn qui de fit mitrailler part Rick comme si il venait de révéler une information des plus confidentielle.

Emmy et Victoria se regardèrent et soudainement une petite lueur d'espoir vient rallumer leurs regards qui avaient l'air éteints depuis maintenant un an. La plupart des groupes quelles avaient côtoyer n'avait jamais plus de 4 ou 5 membres et aucun enfants ne s'y trouvaient.

_des enfants ?! Je ne pensais plus jamais en croiser... écoutez... si vous nous hébergez on pourra vous aider à ravitailler ... je vous promet que je veillerai sur elle. C'est pas comme si elle avais passer la plupart de son temps en cellule de dégrisement.

_VIC !

_En voilà une information utile. C'était quoi votre profession avant ?

_J'étais Infirmière dans un hôpital psychiatrique et Vic faisait des études en histoire enfin un truc d'intellectuel quoi...

_Rick elles pourraient être plus utile que ce que tu ne le pense tu peux pas les mettre dehors demain certains d'entre nous ne sont pas en grandes formes... déclara Glenn

_Parfait elles restent, il y a une cellule de libre au fond elles n'ont cas là partager pour l'instant."

Les jumelles se regardèrent et sourirent de joie. Vic remercia Rick milles fois et on les dirigea dans leur cellule. Il y avait un lit superposé et un petit meuble. Les autres étaient occupés à faire diverses choses. Il y avais une fille avec un bébé dans les bras, un vieux monsieur avec une jambe en moins, deux femmes et encore un garçon avec un chapeau de shérif. Ils dévisageaient les deux jeunes femmes qui ne se sentaient pas très à l'aise. Ils laissèrent les jeunes femmes s'installer avec les quelques affaires qui ne serviraient pas pour toute la communauté puis présentèrent l'intégralité du groupe. Certains vinrent faire connaissance avec elles pendant que les autres partaient en mission de ravitaillement ou s'occuper de faire à manger ou d'autres corvées. Mais d'autres préféraient garder leur distances et les observer comme des bêtes curieuses. Vers le début de soirée le groupe étaient au complet tout le monde se mit à manger. Les jumelles qui n'avaient rien manger d'aussi divin depuis quelques jours engloutirent leurs assiettes et léchèrent leurs doigts.

"_ Et bien c'est se qui s'appelle avoir de l'appétit. Dit Carol en étouffant un petit rire

_C'est le cas de le dire on avait rien manger d'aussi délicieux depuis longtemps !

Victoria se sentait beaucoup plus à l'aise que au début de l'après midi, elle avait pu parler avec toutes les personnes présentes tandis que Emmy restait beaucoup plus à l'écart cherchant désespéramment une bouteille d'alcool.

_C'est sa que tu cherches poupée. Un homme venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement d'une porte de cellule une bouteille de vodka à la main déjà entamé la regardant avec un sourire en coin provocateur.

_En effet c'est ma bouteille.

Emmy se redressa pour se retrouver face à l'homme trois fois plus grand et plus costaud qu'elle. L'homme souriait d'un air narquois. Il avais une main en moins qu'il avais cacher dans un espèce de "couteau-main". Il s'approcha d'elle avec sa bouteille.

_ alors tu viens du nord mh ?

_Apparemment d'après ce qu'on dit. Elle tenta d'attraper sa bouteille mais il leva le bras pour l'en empêcher

_pas si vite ma cocotte on peut discuter.

_oh tu veux discuter tes quoi un romantique ? Moi je veux boire alors arrête ton baratin et rend moi mon due.

_Voyons du calme du calme maintenant ont est dans le même groupe il faut partager. Il passa sa main de bionique dans les cheveux d'Emmy afin d'en soulever une mèche.

_ne me touche pas. Elle dégagea ses cheveux et s'écarta de l'homme tout en lui arrachant la bouteille et reparti en direction de sa cellule afin de pouvoir oublier sa journée grâce à la chaleur du breuvage.

_heyyy attends on peut rigoler !" Râla l'homme avec ce stupide sourire collé sur son visage.

Pendant ce temps, Vic restais dans la cellule à réfléchir à ce qui c'était passé pendant cette année. La perte de son fiancé, la perte de ses parents, la faim, la soif, et puis les infectés.. heureusement Emmy était la pour la soutenir quand sa sœur n'était pas bien. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand quelqu'un frappa au mur savoir si il pouvais entrer. C'était le gosse avec le chapeau avec qui elle avais parler plus tôt. Elle se mis à sourire

"_joli chapeau.

_Jolie chaussures. Dit-il en regardant les chaussures complètement abîmées et pleines de boues quelle portait

_ haha merci, alors hum tu as finalement décidé de m'adresser la parole plutôt que de m'observer ?

_je ... je voulais juste être sur que vous étiez bien installé voilà tout et d'après ce que je vois c'est le cas.

Son regard c'était posé sur Emmy qui s'était endormie sa vodka collé contre elle un filet de bave coulant sur son menton. Puis il se détourna et retourna de la d'où il venait. Vic se mis à sourire doucement à la remarque du jeune homme.

_C'est quoi ton nom ? Demanda-t-elle avant qu'il ne partes

_Carl

_enchantée." Il la regarda et puis s'en alla de la cellule laissant les jumelles ensembles. Remarquant que Emmy était encore ivre morte sur son lit elle soupira et resta sur le lit regardant le plafond..

Le lendemain elles furent réveillées par un bruit violent une barre de métal frappant la porte de la cellule les deux jeunes femmes se réveillèrent en sursaut paniquée cherchant une arme.

"_ Debout la dedans il est déjà 8h ! On est pas à l'hôtel ici !

C'était Maggie qui était venu les chercher Victoria rassurer se détendu et suivi la jeune femme Emmy se rallongea une petit minute le temps de reprendre ses esprits elle avait encore l'esprit embrumé puis elle fini par rejoindre les autres. Rick répartissaient les tâches.

_Glenn, Maggie dans le miradors 3 . Carol, Daryl vous emmenez Victoria avec vous en ravitaillement comme ça vous pourrez avoir une œil sur elle et voir comment elle se débrouille. Herschel tu montreras ta jambe à Emmy elle pourra certainement t'apportait quelques soins supplémentaire. Michonne Merle avec moi.

_Et moi ? C'était Carl qui venait de prendre la parole

_Toi je veux que tu restes avec Beth et Judith que tu veilles sur elle. Lui dit-il en le tenant par les épaules. Les petits groupes se formèrent et chacun se dispersèrent

_ HEY Vic ! Attends. Elle attrapa sa sœur. Est ce que tu peux me rapporter une bouteille si tu en trouves une je t'en pris et quelques médocs ça peut être utile par les temps qui courent."

Vic regarda sa sœur et lui lança un regard noir suivis d'un doigt d'honneur bien mérité. Elle suivis Carol et daryl dehors pour le ravitaillement. Ils montèrent dans une des voitures de la prison. Elle s'assit derrière en silence.

"_Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait ta sœur? Demanda Daryl d'une voix Rauque

_Elle a besoin de médicaments ou d'instruments pour Herschel ? Questionna Carol.

_non... d'alcool.. mais elle va se faire foutre. Je ne veux pas qu'elle boive encore. On peux plus se permettre d'être bourré maintenant. "

Daryl et Carole se regardèrent mais ne dirent rien de plus. Pendant ce temps Emmy s'installa dans la cellule de Herschel et examina son moignon celui ci avait déjà bien cicatriser elle pris une bouteille d'alcool fort pour désinfecter buvant au passage deux grosse gorgée elle n'apporta que très peu de soins puis elle retourna au réfectoire récupéra son sac qu'elle alla cacher dans sa cellule.

"_Alcoolique hein ? Emmy se retourna elle vit Herschel qui l'observer debout en équilibre sur ses béquilles.

_Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ?

_A moi rien mais à toi ça peut causer beaucoup de mal.

_je le sais déjà pas la peine de me faire la morale.

_je ne veux pas te brusquer demoiselle je m'inquiète seulement après tout vous n'êtes pas encore totalement intégrées mais vous restez néanmoins de futur membres de notre famille.

_famille ? Vous appelez ça une famille ? Ma seule famille c'est Vic et pourtant chaque jour j'ai l'impression de la perdre de plus en plus elle est dévorait par son chagrin et elle me regarde avec un tel dégoût que c'est comme si je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi même.

_il est normal pour un être humain de faire son deuil et de s'inquiéter pour ses proches encore plus quand sa seule famille est une sœur avec qui elle a partager le ventre de sa mère.

Emmy soupira et s'assit sur son lit. Elle regarda Herschel et se mis à sourire avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux

_je lui ai sauvé la vie mais c'est comme si elle m'en voulais de l'avoir fait. Herschel s'assit près d'elle

_Elle iras mieux avec le temps. Il faut juste qu'elle fasses son deuil même si ça prends du temps.


	3. Chapitre 2

De leur côté Daryl Carol et Victoria étaient arrivés la où ils devaient chercher les provisions.

Ils descendirent de la voiture avec leurs armes et restèrent près de la porte pour voir si des rôdeurs étaient là. Carol allait monter la garde pendant que Daryl et Vic allaient chercher des vivres.

"_ Allait rouquine bouge avant qu'ils arrivent !

Daryl avançait déjà en direction du magasin son arbalète en jout prêt à tirer sur le moindre truc qui se présenterait à lui. Il ouvrit la porte et Victoria s'engouffra.

_On a besoin de quoi ?

_tous ce qui est mangeable et des médocs !

_très bien on se sépare.

_Tiens prend ça !Il lui tendit un couteau. Au moindre problème hurle."

Puis ils se séparèrent Victoria fonça au rayon conserves il ne restait pas grand chose elle prit le peu de conserve qu'elle trouva et se dirigea vers le rayon des pâtes après tout ça ferais plaisir à Carl de mangeait des Spaghettis à la bolognaise c'était un enfant tout les enfants aiment les pâtes à la bolo et encore plus les siennes. En effet Victoria était une cuisinière hors paire.

En sortant elle se dirigea vers la petite pharmacie elle trouva des pansements des bandages et du gel douche cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pris une bonne douche chaude sous laquelle elle aurait pu restait des heures, avec de la chance la prison aurait de l'eau elles pourraient se laver.

Elle se faufila entre les caisses mais se fit surprendre par deux rôdeurs elle recula, manqua de tomber, l'un d'eux se jeta sur elle. Elle eu tout juste le temps de lui enfoncer le couteau dans l'œil que le deuxième s'agripper à sa jambe, mais elle ne parvint pas à sortir son pistolet pour lui exploser la cervelle elle tenta de se dégager tant bien que mal hors d'autres monstres commencer à affluer.

"_DARYL ! Hurla telle tout en se débattant évitant les coups de mâchoire.

Puis les rôdeurs se mirent à tomber petit à petit autours d'elle. Daryl tendus sa main à Vic pour qu'elle se relève. Elle lui sourit et ramassa les affaires qu'elle avait fait tomber

_Merci...

_fais attention la prochaine fois

_ouais."

Et ils sortirent du magasin pour rejoindre Carol. Ils remontèrent dans la voiture. L'expédition avait été assez calme finalement. Ils rentrèrent à la prison.

Pendant ce temps Emmy avais un peut passer de temps avec les autres pour cultiver des concombres et des tomates ainsi que donnait à manger aux chevaux et aux cochons.

A vrai dire, ce genre de corvées lui plaisait même si elle n'avais pour le moment pas bu et qu'elle commençait à être sérieusement en manque.

"_Ils rentrent quand ? J'ai besoin de boire !

_ça dépend. Répondis Glenn. Parfois les expéditions peuvent durer longtemps... et parfois ils ne reviennent jamais. Mais t'en fais pas, ta sœur est avec Daryl et Carol, elle s'en sortira vivante.

_vaudrait mieux !"

Emmy rentra à l'intérieur, Beth était en train de donner le biberon à Judith mais celle ci ne semblait pas décider à le boire.

"_ Essai de la mettre assise.

_comment ? Beth tourna la tête vers Emmy

_met la assise elle le prendra peut être mieux enfin c'est qu'un conseil...

Beth assis Judith sur elle et lui reproposa le biberon qu'elle prit avec plaisir et commença à boire goulument.

_Merci beaucoup Victoria. Souris Beth

_euh en fait moi C'est Emmy.

_Oh excuse moi c'est juste que ..

_... on se ressemble énormément oui je sais on me le dit constamment j'ai l'habitude.

Elle regardait la petite fille avec son lait qui coulait de sa bouche et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire bêtement.

_Tu veux la prendre ?

_Oh je ne sais pas si …

_mais si prend la tu n'as cas lui faire faire son rot.

Beth mit la petite dans les bras d'Emmy qui entreprit de faire sortir le rot en lui tapotant le dos délicatement. Au même moment l'équipe de ravitaillement entra. C'était Carol Daryl et Victoria qui rentraient. Elles se prirent dans les bras.

_Tu vas bien ? C'était comment dehors ? Demanda Emmy a Victoria.

_ça aller oui. Daryl m'a sauver la vie.

Emmy se tourna vers Daryl, rendit Judith à Beth et se dirigea vers L'homme.

_Merci d'avoir sauvé ma sœur. Elle lui tendit la main.

_J'ai juste fais mon travail.

Il ignora la main de Emmy mais croisa le regard de Carol qui lui disais "sert cette main" alors il lui rendit sa poignée de main. Emmy retourna voir sa sœur et lui refit un câlin

_J'ai eu tellement peur. Tu es sûre que tout va bien tu ne veux pas que je t'ausculte ?

_ça va j'ai dis.

Vic était toujours un peut distante avec sa sœur et le lui fessait sentir. Elle s'en alla ailleurs pour éviter de lui parler plus longtemps. Tout le monde la dévisagea et Rick se tourna vers Emmy

_Merci pour l'aide aujourd'hui. Il lui adressa un faible sourire. Tu mérites du repos. Et ta place ici.

_... Hum.

Emmy ne répondit rien elle parti dans la direction opposé à celle de sa sœur et alla se reposer dans sa cellule, elle ne supportait pas de savoir que sa sœur la détestait. Elle sorti une autre bouteille hésita un instant se demandant si il fallait qu'elle la boive ou pas. Repensant aux paroles d'Herschel reposant la bouteille puis finalement elle en bu une gorgée et se mit à sangloter. Daryl qui passait par la entendis Emmy sangloter et s'arrêta en face d'elle

_erm. Ça va ? Emmy sursauta et essuya ses joues rapidement

_o..ouais... merci pour Victoria.

_ya pas d'quoi."

Il ne savais pas trop quoi dire alors il s'en alla.

De son côté Vic était sortie dehors sur la passerelle pour essayait de se calmer. Elle frappa violemment dans un mur et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer, parce qu'elle c'était jurée de ne plus le faire désormais. Elle avais pris une arme pour se défendre au cas où et sursauta quand elle entendu du bruit. C'était seulement un rat qui passait à travers les broussailles en direction de l'extérieur la ou se trouvait les rôdeurs qui s'agglutinaient contre le grillage.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher. Ne la voyant pas revenir Emmy alla à sa recherche elle l'a trouva sur le chemin entre les deux grillages face au rôdeurs.

"_Victoria... elle posa une main sur son épaule.

Vic tourna sa tête vers sa sœur et regarda ailleurs

_désolée de m'être cassée comme ça. Je sais que j'agis égoïstement alors que tu m'a sauvé la vie. J'ai pas pris d'alcool. Je veux pas que tu sois encore bourré et que à cause de ça tu te fasses tuer.

Elle pris sa sœur dans ses bras et la serra fort dans ses bras

_je t'aime..

_je t'aime aussi et je ... j'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour résister je te promet je vais faire tout se que je peux pour ne plus boire.

Elle embrassa sa sœur et elles reprirent la direction de la prison

_Vous arrivez pile à temps il faut faire à manger.

Carol leur tendit une marmite et deux écureuils.

_Euh vous feriez mieux de ne pas me confier la moindre nourriture je suis extrêmement nulle en cuisine, mais Victoria sans sort très bien. Emmy recula.

_Tu pourrais aller donner un coup de main aux hommes ils vont tenter de solidifier la grille et de créer une protection supplémentaire.

_J'y vais de ce pas à toute à l'heure. Et elle ressorti pour rejoindre Rick et son équipe.

Vic se mis à sourire et pris la marmite et les écureuils que Daryl avait tué précédemment.

_je vais me débrouiller avec ça. Merci Carol."

Et Vic essaya de faire à manger avec ce qu'il y avait.

Pendant ce temps Emmy était sortie pour aider à fortifier les grilles. Ils revinrent plus tard pour manger. Les grilles avaient été difficiles à fortifier à cause des rôdeurs et en rentrant Glenn en parlais.

"_je penses qu'ont devrais fortifier d'avantage demain.

S'exclama Maggie qui posais son pied de biche dans sa cellule.

_On devrais peur être plutôt faire des piques comme à l'entrée mais tout autour du campement. Ça leurs éviterai d'abîmer les grilles.

suggéra Emmy qui s'asseyait sur une des chaises

_oh bonne idée !

Glenn sourit à Emmy La soirée se déroula dans une bonne ambiance sourire, rire. Carl s'était assit à côté de Victoria

_ j'ai vu ta sœur planquer de l'alcool dans votre cellule tout à l'heure.. murmura t-il à l'oreille de Vic

_vraiment ? Merci Carl je jetterai un coup d'œil.

_Sinon euh tu te plaît ici ? Je veux dire c'est pas le grand luxe mais on est plutôt bien installé

_C'est parfait Carl je t'assure ça fait des lustres qu'on a pas eu autant de confort d'ailleurs est ce qu'il y a des douches ?

_oui si tu veux je pourrai t'accompagner tout à l'heure enfin euh je veux dire t'y conduire enfin ... il repris une bouchée d'écureuil pour ne pas à avoir à finir cette conversation

_avec plaisir merci beaucoup."

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et fini son assiette . Dans le milieu de soirée Carl vint chercher Victoria et sa sœur et les conduisit aux douches.

"_Oh mon dieu c'est génial ! VICTORIA REGARDE MOI ÇA Y A DE L'EAU QUI COULE ! Sur ces mots elle commença à se déshabiller

_Merci Carl je pense que tu peux t'en aller Emmy à très peu de pudeur mais bon se n'est pas une raison hé hé.

Carl rougit et sorti de la salle de bain laissant les deux jeunes femmes profiter d'une bonne douche

_Ça fait un bien fou. Soupira Emmy

_Je suis totalement d'accord."

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes passer sous la douche, elles se résignèrent à sortir et à retourner à leur cellule. De nouvelles fringues les y attendaient.

_wow de nouvelles fringues !? L'hôtel 5 étoiles !"

Emmy était tellement contente de retrouver des fringues propres.

La nuit fut perturbée par les pleurs de Judith qui ne cessait de se réveiller on entendait également Beth qui chantait pour la calmer et Merle qui râler contre le bébé.

Le réveil ne fut pas joyeux tous étaient épuisés après cette nuit heureusement pour eux ils n'avaient pas besoin d'aller à l'extérieur.

Ils devaient simplement fortifier une fois de plus la barrière et s'occuper du potager les tâches furent donc reparti Victoria aida Carl au Jardinage, Michonne sorti de la prison à cheval pour rapporter deux trois bricoles qui ferait plaisir aux enfants, Beth et Herschel s'occupait de Judith tandis que les autres étaient chargés de préparer de nouvelles défenses.


End file.
